Generally, a very large number of users are connected throughout the world via mobile phones, the Internet and other electronic media, with an immense scale of information sharing involved. It is often difficult for the typical information consumer to detect if information is correct or not. Sometimes rumors (such as those related to destructive events, natural disasters, etc.), which are unchecked at early stages of their spread, lead to a massive spread of incorrect or misleading information throughout a large network. Such situations then become difficult to resolve, short of shutting down at least significant portions of a network.